Not Officially 1
by BabuPro
Summary: What if Saitama was the strongest, but he didn't have a hero license, how would he affect the world and class 1-A's life? First fic plz not a lot of hate. Rated T for language.
1. Just a normal day

**Not Officially #1**

Chapter 1: Just a normal day.

It was an average day for Saitama, any villains had shown up lately and well… it was getting pretty boring.

Everyone was talking about him, about One Punch Man, the guy who could end any fight with one punch, as his name may suggest.

"He is so awesome" or "He's a fraud" were generally the things he heard about himself.

Everyone had heard about him, and well, those videos on the internet had already millions of views.

Everyone was amazed about him, mostly because he was like All Might; some even said he was even stronger than the no.1 hero; this was because of the time he took down a villain with a gigantification Quir, it made this guy as big as the most enormous buildings in the ENTIRE world, that giant was making his way through Berlin, killing thousands, when One Punch Man showed up and took him out with one punch.

'_Hell_, _I_ _am_ _tired'_ Saitama thought while he was making his way jumping through the roofs of the buildings.

He stopped and made his way down a bridge to try and get some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile Izuku Midoriya was struggling with a certain sludge villain who was trying to asphyxiate him to take over his body, but all of a sudden a bald man appeared out of nowhere and started shouting to the villain holding him.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing" The sludge looked rather fascinated "After I take over this kid I will take over your body" Well, at least for the villain, having the body of that man who looked very weak was better than that weak ass kid.

After hearing what the villain said Izuku started to grow worried. '_Oh_ _no_, _I_ _am_ _going_ to _die_ _and_ _then_ _this_ _man_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _die_ _too'_ he thought, but soon started to lose consciousness

* * *

The kid had just lost consciousness when Saitama started approaching the sludge and just punched the air. The shockwave from that punch was enough to send lots of parts of the slime villain through the whole bridge and for it to release Izuku, 'Damn, maybe i did too much noise and the heroes are going to come again to irritate me' The bald man thought.

* * *

All Might was approaching to the bridge when he heard and even felt that immense shockwave, 'Oh no! Someone must have been harmed' was the only thought of All Might in that moment.

He started to run and saw parts of the slimy villain he was chasing while approaching the bridge.

"Don't worry, for I a-"someone was coming to him and fast and probably was a hero, '_Oh shit, I can't let them get me, after all I do not have a hero license, I'm a vigilante'_ Saitama thought while preparing to run, that was before he saw a figure he knew too well, All Might. When the incident of the giant in Berlin happened, after defeating the giant, All Might let him go arguing that he couldn't stop someone who had just saved so many lives.

"Am here" All Might finished his sentence when he saw a bald man in the other end of the bridge.

"S-Saitama" Well, maybe telling All Might his real name was a mistake, but what could be done? "Hey" was the only thing Saitama could tell All Might. "Um, I'm getting out of here or else I'll miss the great bargain at the supermarket" Well that was partly the truth, but what if All Might blamed him for attacking the kid.

"Did y-"All Might was trying to tell Saitama something but he didn't listen, "NO! It wasn't me, there was this green sludge thing and it was trying to kill the kid and all that" Saitama interrupted All Might's sentence.

"Oh. All right Saitama, you can leave now" All Might said to the bald hero, or vigilante?

"Okay" Was the only thing Saitama said before disappearing in an instant, like if he'd just vanished.

'_Well, at least I didn't screw up; having trouble with the authorities and licensed heroes is very irritating'_ Saitama thought while he ran at a very slow speed compared to the speeds he could reach if he tried. 'I hope that kid is ok' he thought while remembering that the kid was waking up from his unconsciousness when he left.

Well, that had been a busy day indeed, and he just wanted to get to his apartment and sleep, his home wasn't much, but you could live in it, when he got there he ate some udon he'd left unfinished from the morning and went to sleep

* * *

In another place, a quirkless green haired kid who had just been attacked by a villain couldn't comprehend what happened, he saw a bald man walking and remembered clearly how the villain said he would kill him after killing Izuku, but then all of a sudden All Might saved him and stored the villain in a bottle, he held onto his leg, and told him he couldn't be a hero, his day had been from bad to worse.

Then he heard and explosion and followed where the sound came from, when his eyes locked on Kacchan's, his former friend, now tormentor, who was trapped in the same slime that tried to kill him earlier, he leaped right into danger to help his friend/bully.

* * *

"**You Can Be A HERO**" Said a skeletal man that somehow resembled All Might but at the same time didn't.

Then he saw the kid, who he remembered from the bridge, grabbing his chest and crying.

He woke up.

"What the hell was that dream for?" Said Saitama who had just suddenly woken up.


	2. Deep Sea King

**Chapter 2:** "Deep Sea King"

Normally Saitama wouldn't have been troubled at all by his dreams, but well, that one he had the previous night about the green haired kid, it had him thinking a while about it, and he didn't know why, he had been thinking about it when he was shopping.

He was close to his home, it was raining hardly, he was passing by Dagobah municipal beach, some years ago that was an incredible sighting, though now it was a very bad place, filled of junk.

'_Hmm, what a shame, wait, what's that?' _The bald hero thought. He saw a place full of pro-heroes, there were at least 10 of them in the ground beaten up and badly injured, Kamui Woods and Death arms were in the ground, heavily harmed.

"Oh no, it's going to kill that kid, and when it does, it will kill us!" Said one of the by standers, who started to flee.

The fucking thing was laughing when he finished pounding a hero to the ground, but then it went to attack some blond kid with spiky hair and Saitama started moving

* * *

"Fucking Deku, who does he think he is, he probably thinks he's better than me, worthless pi- What the fuck is that?!" Screamed Katsuki Bakugou while seeing a lot of pro-heroes defeated in the ground.

He was having a rather bad day while thinking about Izuku Midoriya, or Deku, who did he think he was, he could have saved himself, he didn't need the help of his useless, quirkless guts, did he?

NO! He clearly didn't.

At least seeing some pro-heroes would have helped him clear his mind, but seeing them defeated and a very high risk of getting injured, probably wouldn't.

"Shit" He said out loud when the monster the pro heroes were fighting appeared in front of him, and probably was going to kill him. He started firing explosions to him but the monster was unaffected.

"Quite a power you got there, don't you" The monster said to Katsuki, laughing sadistically.

He was feeling fear, the same he felt while trapped by the sludge villain. When Midoriya saved him.

'_Why am I thinking about that useless nobody' _He thought_, _while waiting for some hero to save him.

The monster readied a punch aimed to kill the teenager while he chuckled at the thought of the teen dead and on the ground.

But suddenly the hero Snipe shot the King.

Slowly he turned to where he had been shot. Bakugou knew that was his chance to get out of there, he then proceeded to do the biggest explosion he had ever made in his life, it was so powerful that it had hurt his hands badly, but he didn't care, boosting himself very far away from where he had been just a moment ago, turns out that when was in front of the monster, he had been sweating heavily.

He looked back, a part of him wanted to go back and kill the goddamn monster, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could accomplish that feat.

He saw Snipe in the ground, very injured, and the… thing, appeared in front of him.

"You're trying to escape? Don't make laugh" The monster said, containing a cackle, "At least before I kill you, I'll tell you my name. Deep Sea King" The oceanic monster told Katsuki and threw a punch to the explosive teen.

"FUCK YOU!" Was the only thing he could scream while closing his eyes and getting himself ready for the worst. Though it never came, he just hear a very loud shockwave and was pushed back from the immense force of it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a bald man in a very horrible costume, yellow with a white cape and red gloves and boots.

"Kid, get out from here" Said the baldy, and Bakugou didn't waste a second, he got up and ran from there as fast as he could, but one day, he was going to be the #1 hero and would defeat monsters like that one.

Now at a safe distance, Bakugou watched how the monster had changed in appearance, before, it resembled more of a human, apart from the hearts in the nipples and his green skin, but now, it was a predator, a total sea predator. It was terrifying to say the least

* * *

"Impressive, you're still on your feet after one of my punches, you're clearly different than the rest of this trash" Deep Sea King said to Saitama, practically mocking him.

"Huh? No, your punch was just too weak, that's all" The bald hero replied, with a hint of honesty in his voice.

"I am the king of the deep. All life comes from the ocean, and as a ruler of the ocean, I am standing in the top of the whole pyramid of the world" The ruler of the ocean said.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap" Saitama told to the beast looking being, he didn't really pay much attention to the whole speech the Sea king said, '_Will I make it to the supermarket?' _Were the thoughts of Saitama, he had already missed 2 bargains that week, so he didn't want that they'd be 3 that week, if he missed 3, it would surely be a huge loss of money.

"Let's make this quickly, it's raining" He continued, remarking the obvious.

The few people whom were seeing from afar were wondering if this wanna be hero was crazy, this monster had just defeated dozens of pros, so was he nuts?

The Deep Sea King was offended by how that guy had just been not paying attention to him, but also dismissing him as if he were nobody, with an excuse such as It's Raining? He was going to kill him.

With a blinding speed that nobody at the location, but Saitama and the Deep sea king could have seen, he attacked the bald hero with all his might, with a killing intent that couldn't be matched

* * *

.

Bakugou could hear the mutters of the people, "Is the baldy crazy" He heard one guy in the crowd say, but he had seen it firsthand, that Baldy was fast, the fastest person he had ever witnessed, Katsuki was sure that not even the Turbo Hero: Ingenium could match. No, no one could match that speed, not even All Might, he had appeared out of nowhere, it could've been a teleportation Quirk, though how had he managed to resist that punch? Judging from the shockwave, that was a very powerful attack, so how had he done it? 'That bald fuck is powerful, a lot' Bakugou wondered if that was the entire power of the hero before them. His hero.

The Deep Sea King tried to hit Saitama, but faster than sound, he was defeated, a huge shockwave emerged and sent everyone in a ratio of 62 meters, also it made the whole city of Tokyo stop raining.

It had a huge hole in his chest, and just fell lifeless in the ground. '_What a mess, better get out here as fast as I can' _Thought Saitama before leaping in the air, out of everyone's sight.

"Holy..." Said one person who got out from his hiding spot to see what had just happened.

**A few Hours later:**

"Shit, brat, you got me very worried there" Mitsuki Bakugou told her son while having him in a tight hug, she may not like her son's behavior at times, but she cares about him. Katsuki was at confused by this at first, but he was thankful about being alive and that HE showed up.

**U.A Academy:**

"Do you see this? This speed is All Might's level" A mouse/bear little being said to a group of heroes while showing them some footage of the incident that happened earlier in the Dagobah municipal beach, "We and the police are the only ones that have this footage" Usually he had a very happy demeanor, so his serious tone said a lot about the impact of the situation.

"I did think One Punch Man was a myth, principal Nedzu" Nemuri Kayama or Midnight replied to Nedzu. Then the principal of U.A turned to a rather hobo looking man and spoke up. "Aizawa, I need you to research on this".

"Yes sir" Was the only thing he replied to him, and then he got up and left, after all he had work to do.

**All Right:**

**So, first of all, thank you all for the kind reviews and well, about the story of this fanfic, I would like to have Saitama at U.A, also I want to change Bakugou, not making him extremely different, but, in a way that he sees Saitama as an inspiration, after Saitama haves saved him, this would make Bakugou train very hard in the 10 months for U.A and I guess he did train but I want an slightly more powerful Bakugou and not a crazed unstable character, but a more centered one. Obviously his "speech" (xD) won't be changed.**

**Let me know what you think about the idea.**

**Reviews appreciated. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
